A Bigger Thing
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam Evans & Mercy Jones are in a relationship that has many names, given by their friends, but hasn't quite been defined by them, yet - Mini Fic - other couples Santana & Brittany, Quinn & Brody, Tina & Mike
1. Chapter 1

**A Bigger Thing **

Been away for a while just slowly getting back into writing, this one's just for fun, a practice run while before I get back into it

This fic is on another site

**Mercy's Song - ****'Destroyed' by TXS**

**Sam's Song - ****'Bluffin' by Khalid **

It was coming up to that funny time of the year again, it seemed like everyone in Kensington was loved up for some reason or the other, it might as well have been Valentine's Day, well there was only 5 or so months left to go, so you could say it was around the corner or, it had been extended. Everywhere Mercy looked there was PDA going on, she was jealous, she stood wondering if her mind was just working overtime because she was missing a certain someone, she frowned as she watched a man giving his arriving girl presents and flowers, wondering why that wasn't her before smiling as she remembered why she was standing there. Sam and her were linking up again after nearly 6 weeks, but for them things never were just plain sailing, and they were constantly reminded of it when they were around the old crew.

Sam and Mercy had taken their chance at love, several times through college, where they initially met that September nearly 6 years ago, and their on off relationship hadn't stopped there, she'd just recently finished the main promotion on her new album, having just finished her second world tour three months previous, and was taking a break before starting another smaller add on tour in Canada in two months time, he was on his way back from another tour having stopped over at 7 major cities around America and was about to start work on his first world tour in less than three months, things were busy.

She'd arrived just the day before and had caught up with Tina; who was on their usual annual vacation, and Brittany; who'd just finished being a judge on some televised dance competition programme in Spain, and hopped over to London to hook up with Santana; she'd been performing an updated version of Funny Girl in Chelsea on stage for four shows. Now Sam was landing home a day before they'd agreed for the link up with their old college friends, Mikes flight was coming in a few hours after Sam's in tome for the catch up . This time they were celebrating the success of Quinn's closing show at The Royal, she also had this new person she needed everyone to meet, so needless to say, it was going to e a busy weekend but before they got interrupted by friends, they were planning some serious them time before Mike arrived and all their friends arrived on their doorstep tomorrow late afternoon

They'd brought themselves a secret hideaway in Kensington, London about 4 years ago, just around the corner from where they'd met, it was a quaint little apartment with open plan kitchen, four good sized bedrooms, the master bedroom hosting a lavish on-suite bathroom with sunken bath, a balcony to die for, with views that included a side view of the palace, it was on the eighth floor of the concierge controlled building. Quinn and Santana had been staying while they were away but everyone was clearing out for the night tonight, Sam had shouted his orders

They'd have loved to have afforded somewhere closer to family but they were overwhelmed with not being able to walk out their front doors because of camera's, newspapers and fans, privacy wasn't something they afforded in Los Angeles, here in Kensington they still had the option to keep their shit private, have a normal life, whatever that meant for them, they had more than enough room for visitors whenever they finally got home

It had been 6 years since they'd all been at college together but Sam and Mercy still managed to hook up every single time they met up, it was a addiction none of them wanted to give up. He'd called her before his plane landed, as was usual, and of cause again, as was usual for them, she was standing waiting for him when it landed, before his hand hit the exit doors at Heathrow airport they'd locked lips more than 20 times already

Theirs was an unspoken promise, that just happened for them, they'd never questioned it but, every time either of them were due to arrive back home they dumped whoever they were with in favour of their whatever this thing was that had no labels, but whatever it was, they made it work and it overshadowed everything else in their lives.

They were standing waiting for the valet to bring their car around when he first noticed something was wrong with her, but as usual, he wanted her to be ready to tell him about it, so he left it alone

They were stood on the pavement waiting for the cab, but he didn't care his tongue was inside her mouth, his hand pulling her face to his with urgency, telling her they were going to be busy for a few hours, when suddenly she pulled away from him

"What's up?" he asked puzzled at her pulling away from him, rolling his eyes at the time she'd chosen to be ready to talk

"I..."

"Just say it" he let go of her face, his voice raised, she knew she didn't care that people were watching them, they didn't really know how to be fake around each other, part of the reason they needed to keep their relationship private, if any of them were on fire the world knew about it

"I started seeing this guy Kane, well not really seeing him but... anyway, I haven't gotten around to fully getting rid of him, because he's been underground for a few days, and I'm not sure when I'm expecting him to make contact" she looked up at his hurt face "He doesn't know where we live, so I don't expect him here, but I just thought you should know" she quickly added knowing his next question

"But you are going to get it done today, the break up I mean?"

"It's not really a break up but..." she stopped herself "As soon as I see him" she smiled grabbing his arm to carry on walking towards the now waiting cab

"See him, do it over the damn phone" he told her, the fact that he'd stopped walking again, told her he wasn't joking, he never did about anything to do with them, and there was no point in arguing with him on this she knew the unwritten rules, and right now she was breaking them. The watching eyes they'd drawn attention from, soon recognised them and came over for autographs, they quickly got caught up in the rush of it all.

It had taken him a while to understand this thing they had going on, he'd had crushes before, a fair few to be honest, and some he'd acted on, but this one on Mercy was different, it seemed that no matter what she threw at him he came bouncing back for more of the same, whether it was good or bad. Love was a funny thing, even as a novice to the business he'd had girls chasing him, and it was always his choice as to whether he took the bait or not, but when it came to Mercy his world did a three sixty spin, he did the chasing, their phrase 'For you... I can do that' came out of nowhere, everything was on her terms, and he couldn't stop himself wanting her, and although she didn't know it for the past 2 years he'd been exclusively hers in the bedroom

He'd been wrestling with this need for what they had to be something bigger, she didn't seem that interested in moving forward and was always the first to rush him off into the arms of someone else, it seemed important to her that he always had someone. He was past frustrated with the situation, but at the same time he was scared of changing anything for fear it might send her into a panic that could see the end of this thing they had going on

She'd been in love with him since day one, and for that he could do no wrong, it was like she had no control over her emotions where he was concerned, she really didn't care what she felt for anyone, or what another person felt about her, if he called she was going to him. She told every guy she'd dated that Sam was her person and so that coffee, date, hang out, or make out session was always just that, everyone was disposable because of him, she'd never sexually cheated on him in all the 6 years they'd had this on off thing going on, but she never let him know that, she didn't want to tie him down like that, abstinence was never easy for a man

She'd come to that conclusion after a conversation she'd had with Santana once, they were talking about Sam just after they'd had their first date, she wasn't sitting easy with his best friend being a girl and thought it best to keep her close rather than make her an enemy. The girl had more or less told her if she got the chance she'd be in there like a shot, and Sam was always up for it, told her not to hold back because that would lose him, and how sex was important to men like him.

She'd heard but she didn't listen because sex was more than sacred to a girl like her, she had the conversation with him about sex, not mentioning the Santana of it all and he'd told her she was more important than sex and for her, he could wait. That had smashed Santana's little game out the water for her, he didn't know to this day that conversation had taken place but Santana and her did, she'd marked the girls card. She had to wide smile less than a year later when she found out the woman was into girls, that was why Sam was so confident when he'd told her that nothing would ever happen like that between Santana and him, then the girl went and fell for Brittany a girl from Mercy's acting class, and yes she had some fun about that before Sam caught on and she left them alone to get it together.

Things had taken longer than they'd expected with the fans, they'd ended up telling the fans they were supporting a friends performance, which was true, and left them to guess who it was, so it was over twenty minutes later when they finally jumped into their waiting car to make their way back to their apartment, his kisses were slow but urgent "Sam" she pulled away from him as his hand threatened to slide between her legs "We can't do that" she giggled

"Why can't we do that?" he asked pulling her back

"Because... you know why" she rolled her eyes at him

"I thought I told you to end that shit"

"I will if you give me a chance"

"When?" he looked at his watch "It's been nearly an hour"

"Sam, you just told me a few minutes ago, and then we had the fans so..."

"And that's why I can't understand why you haven't done it yet" he snapped, his teeth biting his top lip trying to keep calm about things

"It's just difficult over the..."

"...What's actually difficult Merc, is you not wanting what we have to be anything certain... I mean I got it back then but now..." he huffed rolling his eyes this wasn't the response he was expecting to give but he'd felt that knot untie in his head, he knew he was about to blow, he needed to stop himself but it just came tumblng out "What's difficult is us going around having fake relationships to cover our shit up" he looked at her his eyes sparkling his lids widening with every word, it was too late he was angry "What's even more fucking difficult for me is that we don't get much time together as it is, and then you bring this fucking shit"

"I didn't say..."

"You don't have to say, as long as you've got some fucker hanging on our damn arm that's what your telling me" he could hear himself but he couldn't stop it

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll do it now" she took her phone out, she was so angry at him, she sat messing with the phone trying to get her mind to concentrate on it rather than him, it looked like she was hesitating in making the call as he sat watching her

"Seriously?" his eyes popped at her hesitation, that short fuse was at it's very end, he blew "You know what..." he turned to look at her "Fuck this and fuck you" he moved away from her

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well this relationship or whatever the fuck you think this thing is, isn't actually built on honesty is it?" he huffed "I mean I was with someone else when you first made your move"

"Seriously" she gasped moving away from him too "Are you coming at me with that?"

"Well it isn't is it, and then you keep moving the damn goalposts" he told her ignoring the big fuck up he'd just made

"So you come to me, make me into a fucking boyfriend snatcher in the first place and now its my fault?"

"No I didn't..." he moved towards her seeing this had already gone dreadfully wrong, he'd made all the moves in the beginning, and still did

"You so fucking did Evans" she brushed him off, pushing him by the chest away from her "Fuck you too" she hissed "Stop the car" she shouted at the driver

"Don't stop the car" he told the driver, trying to work out how to stop this argument quickly

"Stop the fucking car" Mercy screamed at the man, hysterically banging the chair

"Stop the car" Sam told the guy "I'll get out" he told her, when he couldn't see any way out of it, opening the door and getting out the car

"Take me home" she shouted as he banged the door shut, spinning himself half way around with the power he put behind it

"Fuck" he hissed standing on the pavement damning himself, that familiar feeling came over him he could only explain it as nausea, this was a feeling he'd been having since he'd started taking time away from her once he'd gotten serious about their shit, it wasn't a repulsive feeling it was like that home sickness when you long to see family. He wanted to punch something, that fucking Kane would have been a nice start, but he couldn't do anything except slam the door and watch her drive off, he was secretly waiting for the car to stop and come back for him but it just got smaller and smaller until it disappeared into a crowd of other cars.

He needed to vent how he felt right then, he generally got his frustrations about life with Mercy out by knocking a few back and ending up in some bar singing freebies about his feelings for the girl. He stood for a while wondering why she was frightened to tell this particular fucking man to fuck off, the trickery going on in his mind right now telling him he'd probably reacted that way because he feared she might have feelings for the damn man and he was going to be left in limbo for the foreseeable. He didn't know why but, this wasn't a situation he'd ever felt could be real before that second and he wasn't happy about the way he'd dealt with it, put in the mix that he was thinking of talking commitment wrapped in with her apparent 'I'm not ready' move just now, he wondered how far he was actually willing to go with this relationship, there was no doubt, he wanted the woman, but at what cost.

He looked down the road, smiling at the fact that the traffic had steadied already, knowing there was no chance of that for him for the next few hours after what he'd just said to her. He tucked his hands in his pocket, kicked some tissue off his shoe and started walking the short distance to their apartment, he was going to have to more than suck up, he needed to get into that frame of mind. He started humming praying for the right words to come to express his feelings and smiled to himself again when he came up with that song he'd sung to her a while back, when he'd made himself understand that he loved her for real and nothing was going to break it, at the end she'd told him she was all in **_"I've waited all my life, for someone like you, but I'm losing sight, of your point of view, are we broken, lost in the motions, are you all in? Are you bluffin'?, is this the last fight, lay here one last night, I know we're both tired, cause that's our excuse, are you all in? are you bluffin'? mmm..." _**he sang as he walked

Mercy sat watching the road rush past, she was mad with him that was for sure, and she wanted to stay mad until he got home, how dare he accuse her of having feelings for anyone else after everything they'd been through to keep them alive. She'd been home for a whole damn days pondering on how she was going to get rid of Kane, she'd told him several times to back off and that he wasn't for her, but the man wasn't listening. The last thing she wanted to tell Sam was that she had this guy refusing to let go, she knew him, when it came to her his fuse was short and he'd come out of that fucking bag blinded with hate for the poor guy, she hadn't heard from him for two days now and had only told Sam about him as a precaution, that kind of shit had a way of flying at you from unexpected angles.

"What happened" she sat back wondering, a minute ago she could hardly wait to sink her toes into that plush white Persian rug of theirs, on their bedroom floor, grab the Belgium chocolates on the bedside cabinet, while she lay back watching him sipping the champagne as it ran down her stomach and tickled her button, sending waves of liquid pleasure down her inner thighs, she'd had dreams about getting him so relaxed she could touch his g-spot and send him reeling just to see that smug smile of satisfaction on his face, and now this shit, she sunk into the seat thinking, she never realised it until just now, but she was probably more angry about that not happening, than what he'd said in jealous anger

She breathed a sigh of relief at the pleasure their argument was going to bring later as the car pulled up at the security gate, freezing as she touched the door to step out of the car and saw Kane standing at their gate waiting for her "Hi" she smiled getting out the car as if everything was alright, with Sam's guitar in her hand, alarm bells going off in her head, "Carry on" she told the driver, watching the gates open before watching the driver unload Sam's bag, Sam would maybe take a minute to reflect before he started making his way to their apartment and this damn man had unexpectedly appeared

"Where have you been?" Kane asked "I didn't know you played the guitar" he looked down at the instrument

"I play" she shook her head wondering what she was doing answering this man's questions, he was invading her privacy "What are you doing here?" she answered his question with another one "How did you get here?" she looked at the side gate that needed a fob, her head planning her get away "How did you know where I was staying?"

"I came straight from the airport" he smiled kissing her softly on the cheek "I asked around once I landed" he pulled her arm to get her towards the gate, and attempted to take Sam's guitar from her hand

"Leave it" she yanked it back telling him "And why are you dragging me?" she asked him shrugging his hand off her, she knew that was a lie, nobody really knew anybody around these parts, it had never been a community like that "You know what, I don't need you in my space" what she really wanted to say was, get your fucking hands off me you bastard but she just smiled, there was no one about to help her, the car was on the other side of the gate, the driver was inside the building putting Sam's cases in, plus this man had come this far she didn't know how far he was actually willing to go

"Fair enough I'll come back later when I've freshened up" he told her "Who would have thought we'd still be together?" he smiled down at her

"We just hooked up for two dates Kane" Mercy rolled her eyes wondering if this was the right time, aware she needed to get rid of him quick because Sam was on his way home "We were never together and we never will be" the prospect of Sam arriving to find she hadn't made that clear to the man yet again, more frightening than anything this Kane guy had planned for her. There was something more heart breaking about someone you cared about telling you a truth to a total stranger doing it, she'd already hurt him within the first five minutes of them being together this would break their hearts

"So what have I done wrong now?" Kane asked watching her pissed off look come on

She couldn't answer her mind was full with Sam, she really hadn't planned this, Kane wasn't supposed to be here, Sam had come back to her, and hell did she want or even need some of that, she couldn't categorise what she felt as love, because it had actually gone way past that. They'd found this place where everything was unconditional; there was this part in peoples wedding vows that said something about forsaking all others, instead they'd said something like 'For you...I can do that' to each other once, then somehow they'd gotten to a point in their relationship where it actually felt like a vow, and because of that she knew deep in her heart there was a different type of chemistry there. "Just go" she looked at him blankly "We're not together Kane and I don't want you following me anymore, if you follow me again I'll call the police, I mean it, this shit isn't fun anymore"

She stood looking at this man in front of her thinking about the one she wished was there, there was noise, maybe he was talking, but all that was in her mind was that song she'd wrote that morning Sam had finally told her he felt the same as she did, it was everything, and finally, she'd believed him above everything, he loved her, and when they made love she knew it without conviction, so was this piece of shit worth losing all that for "No" she told herself watching his mouth move but not hearing a single word as the memory of the meaning of her song rang in her ear, she'd got to her cloud nine 4 years ago and she was still there with him** "_Baby you're so hard to trust, but you made it even harder not to fall, many other guys could treat me better, won't deny it, but often I was tempted just to try it, when I see you my insides they seem to start a riot, I'm a different kind of crazy bout you, I know I sound like a fool, but if I wasn't loved by you..." _**

"If you let me go now you'll regret it" she heard him say when her mind came back to the now

She wanted to kick her shoes off, jump on his chest and start stabbing at it with some sort of Blade type sword, this man was tiring, the picture came into her mind and she wanted to smile at the play out, but Sam jumped in front of her face and she was brought back again "Go Kane" was all she managed to snap at him

"I won't chase you again after this, so you need to be sure" he warned

"For fuck sake, I'm sure, go" she frowned at this man still trying

"Bye" he moved in to kiss her, smiling when she moved out the way and waved her hand at him telling him no "Bye" he looked into her eyes before hitting the metal fencing behind her, making her jump and getting into a hire car on the other side of the road

She watched him go down the street before she looked down at Sam's guitar in her hand and turned to use her fob to get inside the gates, on entering the building she joined his bags in the escalator to their eighteenth floor apartment and checking the landing stairs before opening the door to slip in and close it behind her. Leaning on it and closing her eyes, she needed a second, how the hell did a trip to the airport turn out to be this traumatic, she rolled her eyes at the thought of the tornado coming through the door any minute now called Sam Evans, smiling at the thought of their angry sex and how they were going to have each other singing by the time night fell

She'd just got into real smile mode when the door burst open with such force it pushed her further into the lounge "Mercy" Sam shouted after her, thinking she was making a run for it "You're not getting away that fucking easy"

"I wasn't trying to get away I was standing behind the damn door when you pushed it"

"I'm too fucking mad to even apologise for that" he hissed walking towards her "How the fuck are you leaving me to make my own fucking way?"

"I guess I'm to blame for that as well?" she walked towards him asking, her cute already on, trying to calm him down fast

"Don't even bother with that cute shit, this isn't stopping" he pointed his finger at her, warning her shit was coming, looking into her eyes and all he could think was _**"Every time I look in your eyes**_  
_**I'm back in love" **_from his song

"You're the one that started swearing at me Evans" she stood just in front of him putting her hands on her hips as she spoke, she wasn't about to lose this battle

"And you're the one that brought some random into our lives Jones" he put his hands on his hips telling her

"And I said sorry about that" she touched his chest as she spoke, touch was always a distraction for him

He had no argument for that she had said it and he'd chosen to ignore it "So maybe I was a bit out of line, but..." he rolled his eyes at himself, he'd already given in just seeing her

"No" she held her hand up at him telling him to stop with the but "There are no fucking but's here Evans you were totally out of line, just because I love you that doesn't give you the fucking right to treat me like a bitch whenever you damn well feel like it"

"And just because you know I love you, that doesn't give you the right to treat me like one of your bitch's either" he tried to turn the guilt trip around

"I wasn't treating you like..."

"You can stop there, we both know what the rules are, I shouldn't have needed to hear that as the first fucking conversation we have after being apart for six weeks"

"Granted" she frowned "I was wrong and I'm sorry that happened, and I won't let it happen again, I promise" she grabbed hold of his arm, still testing the waters, she'd said the magic word again, so she was sure he'd melt, all the stops had been pulled

"It's always that easy for you isn't it?" he shrugged her off "I always accept that word" he cut his eye at her

"What's the matter with you?" She grabbed hold of his arm again asking "It's always that easy for you too"

"Have you done what I asked?" he asked, not bothering to argue that point, it was a weak one anyway

"Yes" she let go of his arm sighing knowing she was going to have to give the full story, she started to walk away from him towards the living room

"Just tell me" he pulled her back to him, fearing the worst, she was going to tell him, this was it, he felt the end

"He was here when I got back, and before you ask, no I didn't tell him where we lived, but I think he got the message loud and clear" she stood waiting for his next question

He was just elated it wasn't a 'this isn't working' conversation he didn't even care about this random, he was out of the picture and for him, that was all that mattered "I'm not happy about a man coming to our home for you, but if your sure he's gone I can work with that" he smiled "That's you first strike Mercy Jones" he warned

"So now we're equal" she grinned, surprised that was the magnitude of his 'you fucked up bitch' conversation, she needed to push to see if there was more sitting in there

"Is that why you did that, to get even?" his face hard, his lips thinned as he looked at her searching her face for truth

_It wasn't something he was proud of, they'd been in their bedroom together in Los Angeles, maybe about five years ago, hooking up just before Mercy went on her first world tour, it was a really big thing for them, this was going to be a long haul, they were going to be apart for five months in total because he was also just breaking out into the music business and needed to get his brand right. They were about to eat breakfast on their rug, her hands were grabbing at the rug in anticipation, his fingers were inside her there was noise echoing around the room when the phone joined in _

_"I need to take this" he told her, it was way too close to his band being put together for him to miss a call from his perspective drummer _

_"Put it on loud speaker, don't stop" she told him riding his fingers _

_"You're too loud" he giggled tapping speaker on his phone while resting his hand over her V "Hi" his business voice spoke watching Mercy trying to lay still, while he sat teasing her button to keep her moving _

_"Sam" a woman's voice called "It's..." whatever she said he couldn't quite remember the name right now, "We had a date for today and I'm wondering where you are?" she asked, he was struck dumb, watching Mercy sit up, she wasn't moving how she needed anymore _

_"Sorry, I forgot to cancel" he frowned, he seemed more upset than Mercy did _

_"That's fine, I'll call back and re-arrange" she told him _

_"No" he grabbed his phone, "I mean, maybe you should lose my number" he told her looking at Mercy his eyes already saying sorry _

_"Oh" the voice said sadly before the phone went dead, he was so upset with himself about it, Mercy said she felt sorry for the girl, but she was smiling at the end of the day because his apology lasted for about five hours_

"No" she looked up at him searching his face to see if he believed her

"I'm joking" he giggled as his face went towards hers to take her lips again he really didn't want to argue, he had another agenda "Oh" he stopped to tell her something before his lips totally covered hers "Nobody gets me as fucking mad as you, but nobody turns me on the way you damn well do either" he smiled

"I'm going nowhere, and neither are you" she giggled as her arms went up to wrap themselves around his neck

"You planned this didn't you?" he laughed walking her backwards towards the couch in the centre of the living room, he didn't have time to take the ten extra steps needed to get to their bedroom

"What?"

"Angry sex" he nuzzled into her neck biting the skin there enough to make her wince

"Sam" she moaned

"You asked for it" he suddenly pushed her and watched her fall onto the couch "And for you...I can do that" he giggled

"Sam" she moaned again sniggering at the evil smile on his face "That was too angry"

"You know the rules, just tell me to stop" she couldn't tell from the look on his face whether he'd listen to her or not and for her that was a dangerously sexy place to be.

Sam had the most gentle, attentive, loving, considerate nature you'd ever want to have in a man, and those were no doubt some of his great personality traits, but in the bedroom he became someone else. It was like the door closed on the outside world and all he ever wanted to think about, feel, taste, smell, or even be, was with her, he had this way of making her feel, know and even understand that for him, she was it, everything within him consumed her, they'd mastered the art of long distant orgasms a while back, those calls generally happened after they'd spent time together, it would take them a while to get out of each others heads. Sex was important but not as important as their relationship, and for whatever reason they could separate the two easily, when they were apart for a while.

He was on top of her kissing at her neck his hands wondering around her body as they both moved with urgency "Come on" Mercy giggled already aching to feel him inside her

"We've got all day, let's slow this down a bit"

"How slow?" she lifted her head and closed her eyes as he peppered kissing down her neck and across her shoulder, Her hands slid down to undo what she needed undone

"Hey guys" they heard as she undid his belt

"Who's that?" Mercy sat up on her left elbow asking her right hand still doing what it wanted

"It sounds like Tina" he replied "You told everyone to leave us alone today didn't you?"

"I did, but Tina never listens as you know"

"You should control your girl, she's being a bitch again isn't she?" he asked, watching Mercy's hand go down his trousers anyway "Merc, you know she's going to keep banging till she gets in?"

"So I guess you have a dilemma, because I want to keep banging too"

"Sam I know you're in there, come on let us in Dude" they heard Mike's voice shouting

"Us?" Sam rolled his eyes as Mercy grabbed his balls and gently rubbed them together "Merc I can't do this with them standing out there"

"So you choose them?"

"You know it's not like that" he pulled away from her "Let's just see what they want, get rid, and then everyone's happy"

"Your choice"

"That's not fair" he stood setting himself flat and buttoning up his belt "Ten minutes" he leaned down and pecked her lips "Sorry"

"Mercedes let us in" Mike shouted

"I'm coming" Sam shouted back, not taking the time to fully put his trainers on before walking towards the door "This had better be fucking good" Sam swung the door open to see them standing there holding up a rather shaken tall lightly tanned man with dreadlocks flopping all over his face

"He's been in an accident down the road, and all we can get out of him is Mercy's name" Tina told him

"Merc" Sam shouted, getting her attention

"I thought you said you were going to get... Kane!" she gasped seeing him being held up by Tina and Mike "What happened?"

"Kane?" Sam gasped looking at Mercy walking towards the man with concern in her eyes "What the..."

"He's hurt" she, looked back at him saying, Sam's face telling her he really didn't care he just wanted him as far away from them as the man could possibly get. Mike stepped over their threshold into the apartment, Sam didn't even give any warning he just stepped past them and left "Sam" she shouted after him knowing that wasn't going to get the reaction she needed to see right now, he turned to show the disappointment on his face before pressing the button for the escalator, Mercy rolled her eyes at his jealousy and carried on with the task at hand "Okay, he knows me, but he's a fucking stalker, I just got rid of him and now you've showed him where we're fucking staying" she yelled "Now Sam's pissed and that's going to take a fucking day to sort, you need to get him to a damn hospital or something, but whatever you want to find for him, I'm not it, this is a fucked up stunt Kane" she finally looked down at the man barely standing up in front of her

"Seriously Mercedes, he crashed his car" Tina told her

"I didn't say he didn't, just that this isn't the fucking hospital, you guys know how Sam is and you bring this shit to my door"

"We thought he was a..." Mike stopped himself at the look Mercedes gave him

"Don't you dare say a fucking relative" she warned

"Well I didn't think he was an ex" he told her "Anyway, I thought you and Sam were in this open relationship thing?"

"Is that what you and Tina call yours?" she snapped "Why is everything always a fucking joke when it comes to us?" she asked him

"I know you're my girl and everything, but there's no reason for you to come at my husband like that" Tina told her getting angry

"You don't need to defend me, I'm not scared of her" Mike looked back at his wife telling her, Tina was past mad at that, he'd just got off a damn plane after three weeks, they'd just about said hello and caught up on his parents and now for whatever reason they were arguing over Mercy's fucking mess

"Look there's a fucking bleeding man here, will you two stop blazing and sort this shit out" Tina interrupted their conversation saying

"I think that's me asking, will you two get his ass off my property and send him to a hospital?" Mercy shouted back "Come on back him out" she stepped forward making them move back "I need to find Sam"

"Mercedes I'm bleeding" Kane finally looked up and opened his mouth, his voice sounding angry as he showed his bleeding face and chest scratches

"I already told you Kane nothing to regret, I tried nice with you, it didn't work so hear this, get the fuck off my property and out of my damn life, next time I'll call the police, on sight" she stood waving her finger at him, watching Tina shaking her head at her behaviour

"Girl" was all Tina could find to say

"Seriously?" Kane asked his eyes ready to explode at her coldness

Mercy had spoken to him more than she'd ever intended, she stood looking from Mike to Tina wondering why none of them were moving "I'm busy" she showed them the door one last time

"She's serious" Mike told Tina taking his phone out to call for help

"Not here take him away from our damn place" Mercy screeched, she didn't even have a smile for Tina as she watched her cut her eye at her, still disappointed

"You hate me this much?" Kane asked as they turned him to leave

"More" she replied shutting the door hard before leaning on it again, her mind already full of what was going to happen with Sam, which ever car he'd taken she could track it so that wasn't a problem, but she knew he was heading to speak to his so called best friend. She rolled her eyes at the drama she was going to have with this bitch now, and it was going to be all that, because Santana always thought she was the third person in their relationship, always had an opinion on what they should call themselves, how they should be, what he should allow her to do or not do, which Sam didn't seem to mind sometimes, that was until Tina, who was always ready to go head to head for her girl, would step in as Mercy's best friend, and then all hell would brake loose, before that party was over, those two argued more about their best friends than they did about their own relationship issues


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bigger Thing 2 **

**Sam's Song ****'Free Spirit' by Khalid**

**Mercy's Song 'Destroy' by TXS**

Mercy had the ammunition to go in with on that girl, but she'd always felt that was dangerous ground, she never knew from one day to the next what that girl thought of her, so she tried not to give her any ammunition to use against her especially were Sam was involved

This was a new situation for her so she had no plan A or B she was going in cold and dealing with whatever came, she grabbed her purse, keys and phone and went out to look for him. Of course the car was parked exactly where she thought it would be, she turned her engine off and called Brittany for back up, she'd always kept Brittany close, they'd never stopped talking and confiding since she'd gotten with Santana, and with Brittany being a more than half decent choreographer, it was a good network "Good you're here" she smiled when Britt answered "I'm outside, is he alright?" she asked her

"He's in the corridor right now" Britt told her "Is any of this what's in his head true?"

"No, I'm surprised you need to ask" she told her "It's all bull shit, but I think Santana's going to come down hard about it without even listening"

"I'll deal with Santana" Brittany confirmed "Just deal with your man"

"Okay" she closed the call and took a deep breath before she stepped out the car, making her way backstage towards Santana's dressing room, stopping when she opened the door and came face to face with the two of them "Sam" her voice soft when she saw he'd been crying "What's the matter?" she grabbed hold of him asking

"Seriously?" Santana asked sarcastically

"Santana please" Mercy rolled her eyes, too concerned with Sam to carry on any conversation Santana thought they'd have right now "Let me speak to Sam"

"Santana" Brittany appeared at her side "Let them have some time" she told her smiling at Mercy as she spoke

"Go through there" Santana told her, cutting the eyes for how easily this girl had got off with hurting her friend, watching as Mercy walked him through the door into a vacant dressing room "You know I'd never lie to you, Kane means nothing to me" she sat on one of the two chairs in the room telling him

"I... I'm crazy jealous Merc, and it's not that I don't trust you, to tell the truth I just..." he paused to consider his timing

"... Just tell me" she grabbed his hand scared for where this might go "Are you wanting out?"

"No" he gripped her hand "I want us to..."

"What the hell is going on with you two, surely this thing whatever it is, is stronger than some stupid man showing up and professing undying love for someone that doesn't love him back?" Tina burst in the room asking, shocking both of them, Sam quickly turning back around to hide the tears on his face

"I tried to stop her" Santana stood next to her frowning "But you know your girl" she told Mercy

"Tina, please give us a minute" Mercy turned looking at her with slit eyes for her girl making the thing with Kane out to be something it wasn't

"But..." Tina started on with her stubborn streak

"Tina please, this is important to us" Mercy told her, dismissing them when she turned back to Sam "Sorry Sam, what was it you wanted for us?"

"What's she talking about, did that man tell you he loved you, what did you tell him?" he pushed her off him asking

"I told him to fuck off, you know I did, what would I be doing here if I hadn't?" she grabbed his arm telling him, damning the second Tina had put her fucking meddling head around the door "I want us more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life, you know this" she grabbed his face telling him "Maybe if I'd have told you the truth about Kane in the beginning we could have avoided all this, but I just didn't want you reacting and getting yourself into trouble"

"What truth?"

"He's was a date, I dated him twice coffee once and a movie another time, and he just got a bit clingy, turning up at my gigs, freaking me out and shit, I was glad when the tour finished and I could get the hell away from him, I thought I'd made it more than clear to him that I wasn't interested. I was near confident it was a nightmare finished, Carl thought it was best to mark it up as a bad experience, but I had a feeling that wasn't the last of him, which is why I told you about him in the first place"

"That Manager of yours has never had a good idea since he signed you" he giggled

She grabbed his chin to look into his eyes again "But I was genuinely scared when I came home and found him on our damn door step, I thought I'd made myself clear when I asked him to leave me alone, actually I don't think I could have made it any clearer. Then it turns out he crashes his car as a last try at getting my attention, I just kicked off at my girl for bringing him to our home, I sent them away with him, telling him never to come back"

"You need to get the police involved" Sam looked at her concerned "This man isn't going to stop"

"I threatened him with that just, if I see him again I'll be calling the police, no questions"

"You need to call the police now" he told her taking his phone out

"You know as soon as that happens everyone knows, we don't need that right now, we agreed we didn't want people to know about this place" she grabbed his hand trying to stop him dialling

"But I need you to be safe, nearly as much as..." he looked into her eyes, he knew this hideaway was important to them "Fuck" he gasped slamming his phone on his lap "I seriously need you right now, I can't even argue straight"

"Are you upping your game Evans?" she nudged him smiling

"I want you for sure, but I want more from you too, but if you're not comfortable with that, I'll... wait" he shrugged his shoulders knowing there was no other option

"What's changed?"

"Me I guess" he smiled then blushed "What is it you always sing to me" he looked back up at her asking **_"If I didn't cry these tears, I don't deserve the things you put me through, I could be adored by someone new, but I rather be destroyed by you" _**

"Smooth mother" she giggled holding his head by his chin, smiling as his eyes closed when their lips lightly touched "I love you Sam Evans, never forget that, I don't have space for anyone or anything else" they closed their eyes and got lost in each others lips

"I just knew we were going to be interrupted" he rolled his eyes at the noise, pulling their lips apart "Who is it?" he asked taking his phone out at the ping, smiling at Mercy as hers did the same

"Quinn" they both said looking at each other smiling

"Are we ever going to get this day we planned?" he asked

"We could just not go" Mercy suggested

"That's a plan" he giggled

"Come on guys did you get the message?" Santana opened the doors asking

"Yep" Sam rolled his eyes telling her, wiping his face before kissing Mercy again, grabbing her hand to get up "We still need to talk" he told her before looking at the others "Quinn's then"

"Oh, so you guys have sorted shit out?" Tina asked, her Question directed at Mercy

"Nearly" Mercy told her smiling at Sam, they left the theatre took their cars home, followed by Tina who took them all over to where Quinn was, meeting up with Mike waiting at the gate

"Dude" Sam held his arms open to greet his friend "Sorry about earlier"

"That's fine, I think my kung fu moves would have been called for in that situation, you're a better man than me" Mike told him as he hugged the others and they stood waiting for Quinn to collect them

Quinn was performing her last show tomorrow night, and was lunching with the cast at the hotel nearby, for whatever reason she wanted this catch up at the same time. They were all stood in the hotel lobby waiting for Quinn to appear following their announced arrival "Aarrrhh" they heard before the elevator door fully opened, putting a smile on all their faces before Quinn's face appeared, she was of course her usual pretty self, a few years older like everyone else, but she too still had it "You all still look the fucking same" she screeched looking at her old friends

"So do you" Brittany, Santana, Mike, Mercy and Sam stood watching Tina take the floor before they were able to get their hello in, eventually they got into the elevator and made their way up to her room to meet up with this new guy Brody

"Everyone" Quinn called attention "This is... gosh I'm so nervous, this is Brody" she grabbed his hand telling everyone, they could all see she was past excited about the man

"Hi" Brody smiled "Don't give me your names, I'm no good at holding that information, hopefully I can get round you all and have a conversation, then it will stick" he held his hand up telling everyone

"What did he say?" Brittany asked Mercy leaning in to hear the answer

"How rude" Tina hissed walking over to Mike

"Okay.." Santana widened her eyes looking around the room as everyone else stood looking offended "Britt" she smiled when her eyes focused on her wife "Quinn was just about to introduce us to Brody but he said don't introduce yourself, he'll get to you when he's ready" she told her loud enough for him to know she too was offended

"No I didn't mean it like that" Brody interrupted her conversation with her wife "I meant it was a useless exercise because I'd forget"

"Oh excuse me" Santana replied sarcastically

"Santana" Quinn hissed the name through her teeth

"Sorry if I offended you Santana, that was the last thing on my mind, I assure you" Brody stepped towards her offering his hand for her to accept his apology, he waited a few seconds before she finally smiled and grabbed his hand "Quinn I think it's best you introduce me before I cause any more upset" he looked back at his girl holding his hand out for her to grab

"This is of course Santana and her wife Brittany" Quinn told him smiling as she grabbed his hand, watching as Brody did his formal hello, a short chat with a promise to speak later, very much a man who knew how to work a crowd "This is Tina and Mike Chang also married, and Sam and Mercy they're yet to work out what they are to each other, I think they call themselves a thing" she smiled at Mercy as she spoke, they smiled while she was talking and took Brody's handshake before they looked at each other puzzled about her statement, because they knew what they were

"I'm sure I'll get the hang of the names soon" Brody smiled looking at everyone

"So Brody" Sam took the lead, pulling Mercy with him as he stepped towards the man "Quinn seems to be pretty smitten" he shook his hand as he spoke, both looking over at Quinn making light conversation with Mike and Tina, while she brushed traces of residual powder off her face, from her dress rehearsal before the last big day "Sam and Mercy" he looked back at him smiling "Apparently we're yet to work out what we are to each other" he laughed

"Oh yeah, a thing?" he asked

"I think you'll need to ask Quinn about that one" Sam told him

"Okay" he rolled his eyes at the comment dripping sarcasm "I hope she is smitten, I'm pretty far gone myself" he smiled at Mercy as he spoke before looking back at Sam "But seriously" he smiled "What kind of relationship is that, I was, as you rightly said, going to ask Quinn later but seeing as you're here now, might as well get it from the horses mouth so to speak"

"Our Jobs, we're both in the music business, it's complicated, restricting and we don't want to tie each other in, or should I say we didn't want to" Sam looked at Mercy as he corrected himself

"So that sounds like there's a decision in the wind" Brody smiled "Positive stuff I like that"

"That's a conversation we'll have, some time soon hopefully" Sam told him, looking back at Mercy stood quiet listening "You alright babe?" he asked concerned at the serious look on her face

"Yeah, I'm just listening, that's all" she smiled, he was talking about making this into something she wasn't sure he was ready for, she didn't want to be forced into another open relationship situation, she finally put it down to him being insecure about them, it had happened before she knew how to deal with it, but she felt a bit guilty at this whole situation with Kane bringing it on this time

"Do you want a drink or something?" Sam asked her looking at Quinn's mini bar

"Just a glass of the usual" she let his hand go and watched him walk off towards the drinks

"So Sam and you, serious?" Brody asked

"As serious as anyone could ever be" Mercy told him looking at Sam as she spoke

"So what's really the hold up?"

"Timing I guess"

"You know that never stays still, or even asks you when you want it" Brody laughed

"Very true" she laughed, taking the glass of wine that Sam had brought her back

"Quinn talks highly of you guys, all the time, it's such a classic love story I guess she's got me rooting for you guys too" he looked at Sam smiling before stepping off "I guess I need to mingle" he turned to tell them "Not much time before she goes to the theatre again" he rolled his eyes smiling

"Catch it where we can" Sam smiled at him, grabbing Mercy round the waist

"We'll meet up tomorrow anyway" Mercy told him

"Yeah" Brody smiled back getting the attention of Santana and Brittany

"We've met him now can we go?" Sam whispered in her ear

"Twenty minutes" Mercy giggled lifting her head to give him access to her neck, he bit it giggling

"And so what about you, have you calmed down now?" Mike walked towards them asking Mercy, his hands up waiting to defend himself in jest

"Yes sorry" she laughed "Can we just forget it"

"Nothing you didn't know" Mike laughed looking at Sam "But your girl's a beast when she's upset about you" he told him "I guess I'd call her vicious"

"I guess it's called protective" Mercy laughed

"Can we do breakfast tomorrow?" Sam asked Mike feeling the need for some male company instead of a thousand questions that were none of her business from Santana

"Sure, just give me a call when you're ready" Mike smiled walking off as Quinn joined them

"What did you think?" Quinn popped her head into Sam and Mercy's private conversation asking "About Brody?"

"Oh, he's alright, he loves you" Sam told her

"I think I'm there with him, but will he fit in?"

"Fit in?" Mercy asked puzzled

"Us, our group"

"Does he have to fit in, do we fit in?" Mercy asked her

"I mean I just need my friends to like him"

"You only need to like him for us to like him Quinn" Sam told her

"How are you?" she smiled up at him, poking him in the tummy "I've been so focused on introducing Brody I've neglected to ask" she hugged him as she spoke

"I'm fine" he laughed "I asked for today with Mercy but we didn't get it"

"Never mind, there's always tomorrow" Quinn laughed "We get two nights a year together"

"What if tomorrow never comes?" Sam asked

"Stop being so sinister" Mercy nudged him saying

"Quinn I don't mean to be rude, but I desperately need to talk to Mercy alone, we've got to go"

"Sam" Mercy gasped

"Twenty minutes" he told her looking at his watch, acknowledging that time had passed, taking the half finished glass of wine out of her hand and putting both glasses on the dresser top

"T" Mercy called across the room "We'll catch up tomorrow"

"Sure" Tina smiled

"Bye everyone" Sam called pulling a waving Mercy with him as they left "Tomorrow" he told their friends opening the door to let her out before following her. He couldn't wait for their home they just about got in the escalator and his lips were on her "Did I tell you that I missed you like crazy, this time was harder than the last"

"Why?" she asked trying to work out where all this jealous stuff had come from

"I don't know, well I do but we'll talk" he pulled her back into him letting her lips go when the escalator came to a standstill, and they stood like two strangers waiting to get out, smiling at each other when it opened and nobody was there, because that was what they loved about London, nobody cared, unless you made them

"We'll grab a cab on the corner" he turned to tell her as they stepped outside the hotel door, they were walking in silence down the road when he hugged her and felt her shivering as he put his arm around her "You cold?" he asked taking his jacket off, it was just a denim jacket but it was better than nothing "Here" he hung it across her shoulders before hugging her again

"Thank you" she smiled up at him from under his arm, they walked to the corner of the street both of them thinking, Sam about the conversation he needed to have and how she was going to take it, Mercy about what he was going to say and what she really felt about it, both knowing at the end of this conversation everything was going to change, whether that was for the better or worse hung in the balance. The cab journey was full of thought, hand holding and glances when one thought the other wasn't looking, they got back to their apartment block, up to their floor and actually closed the door behind them before they were forced to exchange words with each other

"Do you want a hot drink?" he asked walking across the lounge to get to the open plan kitchen

"If you're having one yourself, yes" she smiled throwing his coat on the coat horse before slamming herself on the couch in the centre of the room, to watch him at work in the kitchen, he looked good in any environment, comfortable even, but in the kitchen he concentrated so hard you just knew whatever he came out of there with was going to be perfect, including himself "Thank you" she smile a while later when he put the two mugs of hot beverage, and some home made cup cakes she was forever making, on the coffee table in front of them and sat on the other couch opposite her "Phone" he held his hand out asking for her phone, he took it, switched the two of them off and threw them on the couch before giving her his full attention

"You know I want to talk" he sat forward on the couch watching Mercy turn towards him to give him her full attention "I guess I've been feeling this way for a while, and... right now I'm scared this is going to take us somewhere you're not ready for" he looked at his fidgeting hands "I want us to be a couple"

"We are a couple" she looked at him puzzled because she was expecting something totally different "We've always been a couple"

"No I mean exclusively and publicly" he told her finally looking into her eyes "I've been totally in this relationship for over two years now, I don't want or need anyone else and it kills me that you do, I can't share anymore I need to know you're with me"

"Two years, why didn't you tell me?" she sat back asking

"Scared I guess, I know you don't want things to change, I feel weak being like this, but my heads about to burst open with jealousy, and this shit with Kane just proved for me I can't do that anymore,, this thing we have going on it's turning into a bigger thing for me, when you're not around I'm thinking about some other bastard on your lips, fucking you, you loving it, calling his name like you call mine, wondering if you're wishing I was someone else when we're together, I can't do it anymore"

"Sam" she sat forward feeling the need to be heard and understood "Have you really thought this through, I mean, we work miles apart for months sometimes, I don't want to..."

"Mercy, I want to, I want you to be mine and I want to be yours that's it, nothing complicated, just two people who love each other, making a commitment and maybe starting to think about a future together" his whole body begging her to understand what he needed "Okay" he sat back breathing "Just think about it at least, there's no pressure"

"For you" she smiled, reaching for her hot drink "Just give me some time to think this through, and we'll talk again"

"I can do that" he smiled falling back in the chair relieved she at least hadn't blown his feelings off as possessive, stupid or even selfish

"I recall being in this place a short while ago" she looked around the room "Where were we?" she asked him giggling

"You don't even need to remind me, it's been six fucking weeks" he got up and stepped over the table to stand in front of her, she smiled at that look on his face, knowing that she'd suddenly become the centre of his world, she grabbed his belt and opened it while he stood watching her, she didn't even undo his zip she just pulled everything down and grabbed at his shirt "Is it going to be one of those nights?" he asked

"If you want food you better stop me now" she looked up at him smiling "Sorry too late" she told him grabbing his ass her breath blowing softly on his pubic hair, he grit his teeth even that gave pleasure, it had been so long he felt he could explode just for her touching him. Electric shocks flashed through his neck arms and shoulders as his dick rushed to life, his whole body felt static. He gasped at the surprise of her tongue licking at his sensitive tip, her hand grabbed hold of him, and he watched himself pulsing when she squeezed, her grip moving from firm to soft as it moved from base to tip, touching his tip with her tongue before her hand covered it and pinched lightly

"Merc" he grabbed hold of her head, he knew it had been a while, but right now he didn't have a second left, he was ready to burst, he gasped as she pulled him hard into her mouth "Merc" he yelped as lightening convulsed thought his body his senses were intensified, she was forcing him to surrender and right now there was nothing he wanted to do about that except surrender.

There was no fantasy to compare this with, her sucking kept him in the room, her hands on him, squeezing his nipples, her grip on his dick everything felt perfect "Merc" he groaned he was ready, his eyes opened for a second as he felt her finger invade his body, he made a sound, he couldn't work out if it was in pain or pleasure, but when her finger got to where she wanted it, he let out a single word "Fuck" he gasped he was reeling uncontrollably, his legs were threatening to give way, this was intense. Spasms shot through his body and he was pumping liquid into her mouth "Shit Merc" he gasped giggling when two minutes later he was still emptying "Where the fuck did you learn that?" he asked when her mouth let go of his limp dick

"It's a fantasy" she smiled

"You know you just broke my virginity?" he laughed

"So now we're equal" she laughed

"Not quite, not yet" he pulled her up off the couch telling her, bending to pull his trousers up and grab her hand to get to their bedroom "I think I need our rug for this" he laughed as they entered their bedroom, a smile on his face for the chocolates and champagne sitting ready "This is going to get wild, we're talking more fantasies" he told her letting her go to take his clothes off "Strip" he told her, watching as she took her clothes off. Her chest moving rapidly up and down, he knew she was eager to be touched but that wasn't happening just yet, he was playing his fantasy out to the full "Stand on the rug" he told her, his voice demanding she obey him. She stood on the rug, her mind pre-empting what that meant for them she reached out for him, smiling when he moved out of her reach

"It's gonna be like that?" she asked

"I have a new song that's been in my head for a while I want you to hear" he smiled, she could see he was more than ready for her, and wondered what this games was about

"Music?" she asked, like that wasn't something they were into "It can't just be in your head if it's recorded"

"On repeat" he raised his eyebrow at her, moving towards her as _**"We'll be free spirits, free spirits, can you hear me calling, oh, it's all or nothing..."**_ echoed around the room, while he walked slowly around the room, he wanted her to listen to the words, they were his feelings, feelings he'd been having for the longest time and he wanted her to answer him "Lay down" he told her when she started rubbing her feet across the rug. Just laying on the rug and feeling the plush Persian on her skin brought on her erotica, her body was tingling as the strands touched her, she closed her eyes and took in the feeling and the words to his song _**"Is this Heaven or Armageddon? are we getting high, we could've watched the ending, we were trodding down our memories..."**_

"Sam" she called out for him to touch her "Stop teasing" she opened her eyes and looked round the room for him "Sam" she called when she didn't see him

"I'm here just lay on the rug, listen" he appeared over the edge of the foot of the bed, she looked up and smiled

"I love you" she reached up and stroked his face

"I love you too babe" he touched her hardened nipple telling her, she smiled as he started singing to her, _**"So tell me when you're falling, though I could never doubt our love. can you hear me calling? is it everything you're dreaming of?, leave it all on the line, as long as you're not leaving me, well I am yours, yours..." **_she closed her eyes at the romance of it all, she loved everything about him and his voice was no exception

The singing stopped, the music started again and suddenly she could feel Sam's mouth sending spasms through her nipples, her eyes flashed open with the sensations, while she lay watching him suck, lick and squeeze them between his fingers.

Try as she always did to prepare herself for making love to this man her imagination was never anywhere near the reality he brought, there was always new sensations, this time there were tingles going through her neck arms and hands, her tummy was already tightening with anticipations as his cold chain hit her navel, she could feel herself getting moist as her button swelled

She grabbed at his hair trying to push him down her, attention to her arousal was a long time coming and it needed attention quick, but he was in no hurry, instead of going down he went up and grabbed her lips with his playing with her mouth for a while before his hand went down her body and touched her button almost on accident he stopped when she moaned at the touch "This is going to be slow you know that right?"

"Fuck Sam" she moaned knowing there was no argument to have

His mouth devoured hers again, his tongue licking at the insides of her mouth before it wondered to her neck, ears and back to her nipples, torturing them until she was near mad, her hand went down to touch her button she was so impatient waiting for him to touch her, he watched for a few seconds "Hey" he got her attention when he saw she was enjoying it "Stop"

"Sam" she moaned watching as he slid down the rug and grabbed her ass in his hands, lifting her hips to meet his mouth, gently flicking his tongue on her he brought her close to the edge a few times before sitting to watch her juices flow

"Do you want to cum" he asked her sarcastically

"Sam" her tone telling him she was mad, he smiled

"Angry sex" he reminded her before his head went back in, working her up to where he needed her to be before he slid his finger inside her back passage, she screamed of course, making him smile before he sucked hard on her button giving her pain to make his journey easier before he licked frantically at her button. Her legs went up without coaxing, her noise loud and begging as he felt her body flex and her muscles wrap themselves around his finger tighter than her walls ever had, so much so he feared for his finger.

Once her grip loosened he removed his finger "Fuck me" she told him, he didn't need asking twice, he was more than ready for his woman, he climbed on top of her and lunged into her hard, the heel of her hand hit his chest; for a moment he thought she was trying to push him off, but it passed. Soon her body was rising towards his with some urgency, and he found himself struggling to suppress his ooze, he pulled out and used his fingers to give himself time as she reeled below him "Sam" she gasped telling him she needed more, each time he went back in, her pending orgasm seemed to clench him tighter, pulling his liquid out of him almost by force.

He held on for as long as he could, her walls gripped him like a vice, he felt her juice hit his tip in hard spirts, his mind numbed to anything outside of them the pleasure intense as he felt victory, and then he was emptying into her moments later, they lay holding each other, their voices joining in song forming one wild and unbearable cry, ending with a sigh of satisfaction, they opened their eyes and giggled

"We lost our virginity on the same night" he laughed

"It has to be an annual celebration" she laughed

"We can do that" he smiled falling on the rug as she lifted herself up to rest on his arm

"I have a confession" she told him as she lay on him

"Please no more drama" he rolled his eyes, pulling his arm from underneath her to lean himself up to look down at her

"Well it's not drama for me" she leaned up to look at him smiling "I..." she looked at him seriously "I've never been with anyone else"

"What?" he sat up asking her "You tricked me"

"No I just wanted you to be happy, I just thought we were too young to make that kind of commitment" she frowned "And I wasn't going to ever say anything, but then you tell me you have these pictures of me in your mind fucking other people and shit, and I guess I don't want you ever freaking out like that about me, so I just needed to tell you"

"I'm happy about that, God you don't know how happy I am, and the commitment thing, I'm ready, I need it, I mean it"

"So for you... I can do that" she smiled "If you're really ready"

"I'm ready, more than ready" he sat up grinning

"So we agree this thing we have going on has turned into a bigger thing?" she smiled as the force of his kiss pushed her back down on the rug

**Friday**

The next morning they both had a spring in their step, tired but happy, they lay wrapped in each other "Coffee?" he asked when he opened his eyes to see her staring at him

"I'll make it" she kissed his nose and jumped out of bed telling him, finally free from his grip, when she came back into the room he was in the bathroom, she set the cups down and got in the shower with him, they finally let each other go nearly an hour later and got dressed "Are you expecting anyone?" she asked hearing the bell ring

"No, you?" he looked at her suspiciously

"No" she pulled her hair into a band and went off to answer the door "It's a delivery" she shouted back to him waiting for the delivery after talking to the concierge at the entrance, rolling her eyes at the Kane of it all as she waited for the deliver to reach her floor in the delivery shaft "Oh" she smiled at the flowers, the paper attached asking her to sign for them, which she did "It's flowers" she shouted back at him looking at the note ready to throw them away, "From you" she saw him appear at the bedroom door "Thank you" she walked towards him smiling

"I ordered them when you fell asleep this morning" he smiled taking her kiss "I want to stay in bed all day, make up for yesterday" he grabbed her around the waist telling her, kissing her neck

"I want that too but, we made plans with people" she grabbed his neck and tiptoed up to him "Plus we promised to see Quinn's show tonight"

"I told Mike we'd meet for coffee this morning"

"And I need to catch up with Tina"

"Can we at least have breakfast together?" he asked

"Can we make it lunch?"

"Maggie Jones or The Ivy?" he asked

"We went Maggie's the last time lets go to The Ivy"

"Say 1.30pm?"

"It's a date" she kissed him "I miss you already" she hung onto him telling him "Are we going to share our news?"

"Maybe tonight" he pulled her into him, kissing her deep "And don't get too tired, or hurt, I need you tonight"

"Why would I be hurt?"

"Brittany and her damn dance moves, Tina and her yoga, Santana and her mad work outs, you always come back with a sprain or bad back or something"

"Not when you're home" she smiled kissing him again "And not now we just agreed to get married" she giggled "It sounds weird" she tapped his chest telling him

"Did we say married?" his face changed asking her

"Sorry I thought that was what you asked"

"I did" he laughed "I'm playing with you"

"Well I didn't feel that fucking bolt of electricity flow through my damn body" she pushed him cutting her eye as his unfunny joke

"Sorry" he grabbed her hand breaking his fall, his other hand let go of the unit and went down her panties to stroke her button, she stood at the kitchen unit staring into his eyes taking in the exquisite sting of pleasurable soreness "You feeling that bolt of electricity" he asked, his hand working while they stood in silence

"Sam" her body started to show signs of orgasm, her eyes closed and her mouth made it's adorable o shape ready to make it's satisfied sound

"Look at me" he demanded while his hand stopped in mid flow "Marry me?" he asked

"Fuck Evans" she gasped as her body stood in limbo "Mrs Evans sounds weird"

"It's the most natural thing in my world" he kissed her nose telling her "That electricity you wanted" he flicked her button so fast she couldn't stop it coming out of her she gasped with the jolt "You got it"

"Actually, that's the most natural feeling in the world" she rested her head on his chest to catch her breath before looking up at him "Yes please" she grinned

"So now we're agreed we're getting married?" he asked

"Engagement first and I want a ring" she held her naked finger up to him

"This afternoon" he nuzzled into her neck telling her

A few minutes later they'd washed up and were attempting to leave the house again "I'm going to grab breakfast with Tina" she moved away from him grabbing her handbag as she made towards the door, he wasn't far behind her, going to meet Mike to do the same

Their morning was full, Brody had tagged onto Sam and Mike's morning while Tina had linked up with Mercy, Santana and Brittany, everyone interested in the outcome of Sam and Mercy's feud the previous day "Everything worked out you know us" Sam told Mike and Brody wondering what business it actually was of this stranger he'd met briefly yesterday

While Mercy sat with the girls telling them "We've had a long chat and come up with a few alternatives, when we reach one we'll let you guys know" before they went off to watch Tina's yoga class, rounding the morning off with a trip to the London eye and sending pictures to their partners of them standing at it's foot

Lunch ended up being an eight table event when Quinn joined them, they were sat enjoying each others company when a bad penny turned up "Mercy Jones" Kane stood at their table acting familiar

"Kane" she gasped getting her phone out "I'm calling the police" she told him, everyone quiet as they watched in what seemed like slow motion, Sam get out of his chair walk around the table, in what seemed like two steps, his fist came up everyone gasped at the intention, saw his hand pull back, heard the connection and saw Kane fall to the floor "Sam" Mercy yelled watching as Mike and Brody grabbed hold of him to stop whatever that was going to be

"He's not worth it" Mike told him

Mercy had no hesitation this time, she dialled the number while everyone stood around Kane waiting for the police to turn up, eventually they did, statements were taken, and he was taken away. They eventually reclaimed some time during the afternoon for themselves to do some important shopping at the jewellery quarters

"Sam" Mercy called "Look at this one" she pulled him over to the fourth jewellers for the afternoon, showing him a De Beers Solitaire

"It's nice" he told her

"But..." she looked up at him "I can hear a but in there what's wrong with this one?"

"It doesn't say Mercy to me"

"Okay you pick" she huffed

"I want us to pick" he pulled her face to him kissing her lightly "Please" he pulled her into Harrods "I was thinking something more like..." he looked at a tray of engagement rings laid out under the protective glass counter "That one" he pointed to a Adonis Rose, Rose Gold Solitaire ring

"That's beautiful" she gasped at the rock he showed her

"Not as beautiful as you" he smiled at her "Could we try that one please?" he asked the assistant, watching as she took it out for them to see closely, he quickly slipped in on her finger and stood watching her fall in love with the thing "Tell me that's not the one"

"It's the one" she hugged her hand before hugging him

He paid and they left the shop, returning home for a mini celebration before getting ready to make their way to the others for Quinn's show, they all had a good night, Brody felt like a long lost friend, by the time they were all piling into cars to make their way back to Sam and Mercy's for drinks and a regroup, they were already half gone on the Champaign they'd been sipping all night

Sam walked into the room with a tray of drinks, smiling at Mercy as he set them down on the coffee table everyone was sat in front of "We want to clear something up" Sam looked around the room at their friends, grabbing everyone's attention "Mercy and I..." he looked down at her

"We're stepping things up a notch" Mercy told them, watching the smiles come to everyone's faces

"Yeah we finally decided, that thing we have that you guys are always talking about, has turned into a bigger thing, and we're down with it" Sam laughed

"Yeah we're down with it" Mercy laughed

_**"Oh it's all or nothing**_" he sang smiling as Mercy flashed her ring at their screaming friends


End file.
